She's the Warbler
by kswaf
Summary: Based on the movie "She's The Man". When Harleigh Evans gets denied into her schools Glee club, she pretends to be her brother and attends Dalton to become a Warbler. Hilarity ensues. Rated M for later chapters. Sebastian/OC. I won't abandon this one!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Harleigh Evans is rejected from her schools Glee Club, she pretends to be her brother Haden—who is supposed to be a new student at Dalton Academy—in order to compete in the Regional Glee Club Competition as a Warbler and beat her schools Glee club.

**Pairing:** Sebastian/OC

**Rating:** Mature for language, possible illegal substance use, sexual content, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_ or _She's the Man_. The ideas used in this fic are from the creaters of _Glee_ and _She's the Man_, not me. The only thing I own is Harleigh and Haden Evans, and several other minor characters.

**Author's Note:** I read a fic sometime last week with this theme, sort of, and then a few days later, I watched _She's the Man_, and I couldn't not write this. The writer of the fic that inspired this was TransformersGleek56. Also, this is unbeta'd, so there will be errors until I have time to read over it again.

**Chapter One:**

"I was rejected?" Harleigh looked at the letter in her hands, her eyes reading over that one sentence over and over.

"What? Are you serious?" Her best friend, Kelsey, grabbed the paper from her hands and began reading. "What the fuck is this shit? You're the best singer I know!"

Harleigh groaned and fell back against her bed, grabbing her pillow and covering her face.

"This has got to be a mistake. You sing much better than those assholes! C'mon, get up. We're going to talk to the sponsor. Who is it again?"

Harleigh sat up, her hands still clutching the pillow. "Mr. Carter."

Kelsey's head snapped to look at her friend. Her eyes slowly came to a glare. "Oh, you know why he rejected you. He's still pissed that your mom beat him out for all of the solos back when they were in high school! I still can't believe he's at Westerville now considering they both grew up in Columbus."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, there's no way talking to him is going to get me in. They're really strict when it comes to this Glee club. It's a little ridiculous," Harleigh said, sighing.

It was all she ever wanted to do since she had learned that she would be transferring to Westerville High School. Westerville only held auditions during the summer, so Harleigh had shown up to each day of auditions both excited and ready. She felt that the auditions had gone great. She even got a callback. Apparently Mr. Carter didn't feel the same way.

Kelsey was about to go on another rant when a knock at Harleigh's door stopped her. Harleigh yelled "come in!" and the door opened, her brother Haden poking his head in.

"Hey, Harl, you have a minute?" He asked her quickly. His voice was slightly hushed. Harleigh eyed him suspiciously and nodded. Haden came in and shut the door behind him, locking it, as well.

Haden was seventeen, almost eighteen. Even though he was a year older than Harleigh, they looked like they could be twins. Both had chocolate brown hair along with piercing blue eyes and the same facial structures, Harleigh's, of course, more feminine than Haden's.

"Yeah, so uh, I'm not going to be able to go to Dalton next week," he said, taking a seat on her desk chair.

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"Well, uh, me and some buddies are going on a road trip. Around the states. They graduated last year, so this is there big thing, and they want me go. I can't pass this up, Harl."

Harleigh couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Seriously, Haden? And what are you going to tell mom?"

"Nothing. She's gunna think I'm still going. It's a boarding school. She won't know. I want you to go talk to the dean, though. Tell her that I'm really sick or something."

"Haden, I am not going to be a part of this."

"Please, Harleigh. It isn't a lot to do. I really want to go on this trip." He stood up and walked up to her. "I'll do anything. Just name it."

Harleigh rolled her eyes, groaning. "Ugh, fine, whatever. Just bring me back some awesome souvenirs. They better be amazing, Haden."

"Ah! Thank you. I love you!" With that, he leaned down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before running out the room.

Harleigh made a disgusted face and wiped her cheek. Her eyes moved from the door to Kelsey, who stood there looking deep in thought. "What are you up to?" Harleigh asked cautiously.

"Harleigh, I know how you can get back at Carter," she said, turning to her friend, a devious grin gracing her lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to take Haden's place at Dalton. You have a beautiful voice. I know you can make their Glee club."

"Are you serious? Kelsey, that's stupid! I would never get away with it!"

"You fucking would! Just cut your hair and don't wear make-up. You guys would look like for real fucking twins."

Harleigh just laughed and shook her head. "No, dude. No way."

"Harleigh, this is a legit plan. Come on! Don't tell me you wouldn't want to get back at him for rejecting you!"

Harleigh shook her head, but her mind was turning. Could she really get away with it? No, what was she thinking. Of course, she couldn't. But…

"I'm telling you Harleigh. It would work."

"But what would I do about school? If I go to Dalton, I won't be able to go to Westerville," Harleigh retorted, standing up. She walked to her desk and sat down, opening her laptop.

"Give them the sick excuse you're supposed to give for Haden," Kelsey stated so matter-of-factly.

"Kelsey, that is not going to work. What are you doing? Kelsey-"

"Shh." Kelsey had picked up Harleigh's house phone and dialed Westerville's number. "Hi, this is Ms. Evans, I'm calling about the registration of my daughter, Harleigh Evans. Yes, I would like to postpone her attendance. [pause] Her father is very sick. We're divorced, you see, and he lives in New York, so we're going to stay with him until we see improvement. [pause] Of course, one second." Holding the phone away, she looks at Harleigh. "What's your social security number?" Harleigh gives her a bewildered look, but writes it down and hands it to her anyway. After reciting it to the lady, Kelsey nods.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and I would like to change the emergency numbers, please. [pause] Okay, I need the house number to be taken off since we aren't going to be here obviously. [pause] Yes, and for my cell phone number, I'd like you to change it to this number. That cell phone was stolen, and my contract was ending anyway, so… new number and phone!" She laughs and Harleigh can hear a laugh from the other end. Was Kelsey really getting away with this? "Thank you so much. What's your name again? [pause] Ms. Linda, thank you so much. I'll let you know when Harleigh will be coming back. Thanks again. Bye!"

Harleigh still looked flabbergasted when Kelsey hung up. "Did that really happen?"

Kelsey looked quite proud of herself when she nodded. "Yup."

Harleigh sighed and put her head into her arms on her desk. She mumbled something that Kelsey couldn't hear, and she lifted her head.

"Alright, well, time for a haircut! You've been thinking about going short, right?" Kelsey said with a big smile.

Harleigh groaned again. What did she get herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/etc.! It's much appreciated.

Also, when picturing Harleigh with short hair, think of Emma Watson's pixie cut except a chocolate brown. When she's posing as Haden it will be either spiked or tousled, and when she's herself it will be just flat, either with a headband or a clip. That's pretty much it for now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

Harleigh stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was in shock. All her life she had beautiful, long wavy hair. Now, it was shorter than Haden's. He tended to go for the shaggy look over the summer, but she'd be attending Dalton soon taking his place, and she needed to at least look like a boy.

And look like a boy she did.

"I'm hideous," she said flat out. Her eyes were wide and scanned over the pixie cut over and over.

"No, you're not. Honestly, chick, you could be bald and still be sexy as fuck," Kelsey said from behind her, looking into Harleigh's eyes through the mirror.

"There's no way I can do this. This is insane. How did I let you talk me into this?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and bit into the apple in her hand. Her best friend paced around the room, and Kelsey took it as progress. She'd been standing in front of the mirror for a whole hour.

Suddenly the door opened and Haden stepped in. His mouth was open to speak but he stopped as soon as he saw his sister's hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

Harleigh stopped and her eyes widened once again.

"She needed a back to school look, idiot. She looks good, doesn't she?" Kelsey retorted, stepping towards him. She had that look in her eyes, and Haden knew not to mess around.

"It looks great, but seriously, it's a little drastic, don't you think?" Haden stepped around Harleigh, examining the short cut. Finally, he stopped and shrugged. "It's cute. Oh hey, did you go talk to the dean yet?"

Harleigh swallowed hard but managed to nod. "Yeah, everything is settled."

"Awesome! I told mom I don't need her to come move me in, so I can just hit the road as soon as possible."

"You leave Friday, right?" Kelsey asked him, her mouth filled with apple.

"Yep. Three more days!" Haden made an arm gesture and clapped. "Ah, seriously, sis, thank you so much!" With that, he left the room to finish packing.

"Shit, Kels, I totally forgot about mom. What do I do? Dalton is a boarding school. She'll get suspicious if I'm not coming home every day after school."

"Dude, chill out. We'll think of something. Uh, why not tell her you're sleeping by my house during the week, and then come home on weekends. I mean it's only like, a 30 minute drive from here."

"Yeah, because she'll just let me stay at your house every week," Harleigh said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we can give it a shot."

The girls contemplated this for a minute before heading downstairs to look for Harleigh's mom. Ms. Evans was a business woman, having taken over her late husband's company a few years ago. She ran it from the office in their home, and that was exactly where they found her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Okay- Oh, here she is, I'll her know. Bye," her mom said as she hung up the phone. Harleigh got a gut-wrenching feeling that it was Westerville, and their plans were down the drain. "Just the girls I needed to talk to. Listen, I just got off the phone with a client, and guess where he's from? Japan. He was calling about expanding our company."

"Wow, mom that's great!" Harleigh tried to put on the best fake enthusiasm as she could.

"Yep, and get this. He wants me there for the opening!" Her mom clapped her hands together. "The only thing is that it might take a few weeks, and I'm nervous about them getting everything started. I was thinking of maybe staying until things take off, you know?"

Harleigh's jaw nearly dropped. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

"So, I was thinking maybe you could stay at Kelsey's until I get back? Your brother will be gone, and I don't want you here alone for that long. I'm thinking it might be… a month and half maybe. Two tops." When Harleigh didn't say anything, Ms. Evans turned to Kelsey. "Your mom wouldn't mind that, would she?"

"Not at all! In fact, I'll go call her right now." Kelsey then left, but not before shooting Harleigh a knowing look.

"You sure you'll be okay with this, babe?"

Harleigh was still speechless. Finally, she cleared her throat and nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, mom, of course I will. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. You have to take it!"

"Oh, baby, thank you. This means so much to me. Ever since your father passed I've been so worried about keeping the company going, but this is really going to improve things." Harleigh's mom had stood up and walked to her during her speech, pulling her into a tight hug.

"No problem, mom," Harleigh said against her mom's chest. What were the odds?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to wait until I leave? My flight's for Monday, so it-"<p>

"I just want to give you some space so you can pack and everything. Plus, I need to start getting used to being away from you for so long, so why not start early?"

Harleigh had packed all of her things into her trunk and was standing outside with Kelsey. All of her things consisted of pretty much a brand new wardrobe to better suit her while at Dalton. She had to admit it was weird going into stores looking like a complete girl but trying on guys clothes. In the end, she wound up buying a few pairs of guys relaxed skinnies ("but your ass still looks great" according to Kelsey), some regular t-shirts (because v-necks would show both the ace bandage and the sports bra. "It's a good thing you have no tits" again, according to Kelsey), and also some boxer briefs that she learned to "stuff" with help from Google.

When they got back home after the massive shopping trip, Kelsey made Harleigh try everything on to be safe. Once she took off her make-up, fixed her hair a bit, bound her breasts and stuffed, she looked a lot like Haden, which creeped her out to no end.

"I'd fuck you," Kelsey said from behind her, causing Harleigh to glare in response.

It was kind of sad leaving her mom a few days before she left for Japan, but Haden had "left for Dalton" that morning, and she really needed to get there and move in. Kelsey was going as Haden's girlfriend in order to scare away any potential suitors that came her way.

"Okay, well, be careful. I'll call you tonight. I love you," Ms. Evans said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Take care of her, ok?" She said when she hugged Kelsey.

After another round of hugs and kisses, they were off to Kelsey's house to get Harleigh ready.

Harleigh stepped out of Kelsey's bathroom, and Kelsey whistled. Her 5'9" stature made the guy look even more convincing, and for once she was glad to be that tall. She had learned how to bind with an ace bandage as well as using two sports bras, just so she could alternate. Right now, she was sporting the bras and over them was a plan grey t-shirt. She wore a pair of blue jeans that were too baggy for Harleigh, but perfect for "Haden". And when she turned around in the mirror, she had to admit it: her ass did look good in these jeans.

"Damn, girl, if I didn't know you had a vagina, I'd be all up on that," Kelsey said, making some rude movement with her hips.

"Seriously, why are we friends?" Harleigh rolled her eyes, but looked at her reflection again. She pulled it off quite well, but that didn't stop the nerves from happening.

"Okay, come on, it's already one. We need to get you to Dalton."

They piled into Harleigh's car, which Kelsey would be keeping while Harleigh was at Dalton (As Kelsey put it: "Straight guys don't drive Kia Souls. Hell, I don't even think gay guys do."), and headed to the prestigious school. As they pulled into a parking spot, Harleigh gaped at all of the guys around the campus.

"I can't do this," she squeaked, sinking into her seat.

"Okay, let's not make that noise again," Kelsey said, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. "Come on, dude!"

Harleigh swallowed hard and got out, going to the back to start gathering her things. She only grabbed a few bags, while Kelsey grabbed a box, and they headed to the sign-up table in front of the main building.

"Name?" An older woman wearing glasses asked, her eyes focused on the paper before her.

"Harl- Haden! Haden Evans." Harleigh looked sheepishly at the woman, giving her a smile before shooting a look at Kelsey as she rubbed the spot that Kelsey had jabbed.

"And this is?"

"My girlfriend. Just helping me unpack."

Kelsey gave a huge smile, curling an arm around Harleigh's waist. "It's going to be so hard to be away from you for so long, baby."

Harleigh tried not to gag. The woman did not look amused.

"Yes, well, here you go," she said as she handed Kelsey a sticker that said "visitor" on it. "Mr. Evans, you are signed in. Here is your welcome folder. It has your room number on it, as well as school rules and policies inside. Welcome to Dalton."

Harleigh wanted to cringe at the smile—if that's what you want you call it—the woman gave him and nodded, heading as far away from her as possible.

"Work on your voice. You need to be a little lower. But don't force it. You're doing great. No one notices a thing," Kelsey let out in a hushed voice as they made their way to the building that was labeled on her folder. Besides having to climb two sets of stairs to get to her floor, the building—inside and out—was absolutely gorgeous. It had such elegance to it, and Harleigh just marveled at every little detail with each step they climbed.

"Finally, room 312. I wonder what your roommate will be like. I'm gunna laugh so hard if he's fucking gorgeous."

Harleigh rolled her eyes at Kelsey's rambling as she stepped in front of the door. Key in her hand, she checked to see if it was locked first. The doorknob opened without a problem and the two girls stepped in.

Harleigh nearly dropped one of the bags she was holding, but the key managed to hit the floor. Her eyes were set on the boy in front of her, everything in her peripheral a blur. She could, however, hear Kelsey's loud snort of laughter beside her ring out in the quiet room.

How would Kelsey say this? Oh, right. Harleigh was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note:**** Thanks again to those who read/review/fave/etc.I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. I got busy with school, and I had a little trouble figuring out exactly where I want things to go. Just because this is based on _She's the Man_, doesn't mean it follows it to the T. Hope you like this chapter!

REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!

**Chapter 3:**

The key hitting the tiled floor was what got the attention of the boy standing at his bed.

He looked over at the two girls—well, girl and boy—at the door and gave them a mischievous grin. That grin slowly faded, though, as Kelsey's laughter filled the room. He quirked a brow up at her.

Through tears of laughter, Kelsey managed to get out an explanation. "Sorry. I just got the joke sh- he told me in the hall."

The boy luckily didn't notice her slip, but his eyebrows were still raised in confusion. That is until they moved to meet Harleigh's.

"And who might you be?" He asked, taking a step forward. His lips curled into that grin again, and before Harleigh could form any words, Kelsey spoke.

"He's my boyfriend, Haden. Your new roommate."

The boy looked at her with an agitated gaze before going back to Harleigh. He extended a hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Haden. Sebastian Smythe."

Harleigh's lips moved, but she couldn't speak. She was far too nervous. What if she messed up? What If her voice cracked, and he became suspicious? Kelsey was apparently aware of Harleigh's nerves and made a quick move to cover for her.

"He's really shy. It's probably why we work so well together. You know what they say, 'opposites attract!'"

Sebastian didn't seem to have an interest in Kelsey what-so-ever. He had turned his attention away from her and Harleigh and finished unpacking things from a suitcase. "Yeah. Well, visiting hours end at 5, so if you're here to help him get settled, you might want to make quick work of it."

Kelsey's eyes narrowed at the boy for a brief moment before she grabbed Harleigh's hand. "Right. C'mon, let's get the rest of your things."

Back at the car, Kelsey and Harleigh grabbed the rest of the bags and boxes and were taking there time walking back to Harleigh's building.

"I don't like him. He's really stuck up," Kelsey said, but her eyes were focused on every guy that passed them.

Harleigh rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, what do you expect from a prep school kid? I bet his parents are loaded." She sighed as they walked inside the building and kept her voice low. "Besides, I'm screwed. You saw him. He's hot! I have to live with that! There is no way I can- oh, God. I have to share a bathroom with him and everything. I can't pull this off. This is not going to end well at all."

"Harleigh, shut up. Everything is going to be fine. He's not that hot."

"Yeah, okay."

They walked up the stairs in silence until they reached Harleigh's room. Sebastian was nowhere to be found, so they went to work on putting Harleigh's things away. Kelsey made sure to hide her tampons and anything else remotely girly in a box which she put in the nightstand next to Harleigh's bed. Once everything was put away, Harleigh went to use the bathroom while Kelsey made herself comfy on the bed.

Walking back into the room, Harleigh wiggled around in her clothes. Kelsey sat up and laughed, shaking her head.

"Your package is messed up, chick," she said, nodding at Harleigh's crotch.

"Ugh, do I have to stuff? This is weird."

"You really shouldn't if this is how you're going to do it. You look like you've got a hard-on. Come here, I'll fix it."

Harleigh stood in front of the bed, while Kelsey unzipped the jeans and thrust her hand right in.

"Dude!"

Kelsey ignored Harleigh and tried to fix the natural "bulge". Grunting in frustration, she got onto her knees on the floor, sliding Harleigh's jeans down just slightly. Finally fixing it, she cocks her head to the side.

"How about this?"

Harleigh looked down and nodded. "Yeah, right there. Perfect."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sebastian. "Whoa! Okay, seriously, if she's going to be visiting, we're going to need a code or something."

Both girls gasped at the awkward position they managed to get into and while Kelsey stood and tried to look normal, it didn't help much when Harleigh zipped up her jeans too quickly, causing the bulge to look a bit more pronounced than they hoped.

"S-sorry, that wasn't what it-"

"I don't need an explanation. Just warn a guy next time. I'm not used to seeing… chicks around here."

Harleigh nodded and ran her hands through her hair. Kelsey bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She jumped a bit when her phone went off, and she pulled it out to check the text she had just received.

"Oh, shit, it's my mom. She needs me to come home. I'll call you later, okay?" She looked awkward for a moment, looking from Harleigh to Sebastian. The girls weren't the kind of friends that hugged good-bye too often, so when Kelsey finally leans in and kisses Harleigh flat on the mouth, Harleigh just stands there, eyes wide. "Bye, love." She leans in again, this time to whisper in Harleigh's ear. "And just forget the stuffing next time."

She's gone too soon, and now it's just Harleigh and Sebastian. Harleigh finally moves when Sebastian clears his throat.

"That's quite a catch you've got there," he says, spreading out on his bed. Harleigh doesn't know if she should act jealous or boast, so she just nods and sits on her bed, trying to hide the horribly stuffed sock in her jeans. She barely notices Sebastian's eyes glancing down at it with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's… great."

"Mm, yeah, I don't do girls."

Harleigh's eyes immediately meet his. "Oh." It's all she can get out. All she could think about was exactly how screwed she was. "Um, I'm going to take a shower."

Sebastian merely nods his head and grabs his laptop and headphones. Grabbing some shampoo, a towel, gym shorts, an oversized shirt, and a change of underwear, Harleigh quickly makes her way into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

She sighs heavily and sets her things down. Her eyes take in her appearance in the mirror. She's not used to going without make-up, so she almost cringes at the sight, but she shrugs it off and begins undressing. It feels so good to be out of the two sports bras, and she can finally breathe properly.

Harleigh wants to stay in the hot shower forever, but she knows guys don't usually take that long, so she washes her hair and body and gets out, drying herself off quickly and changing. She decides to leave one sports bra on but keeps the straps under her arms so she can slip it off before she goes to sleep.

Grabbing her things, she unlocks the door and steps out to an empty room. She sighs in relief before heading over to her side, grabbing her laptop and sitting on her bed.

"Time to find a song to audition to," she says, going through her iTunes library. She doesn't want anything that requires too many high notes, but nothing too low for her to sing. She scrolled through her songs until she stopped at "l". Her eyes scan through a list of songs by Lana del Ray, and her head cocks to the side slightly.

"Hm, I wonder how this is going to sound in my man voice," she lets out a short laugh at herself before playing the song at a low enough volume so she could hear herself.

She has to start over three times because her voice naturally sings high, and she's trying to get used to singing lower. Finally, she gets the right pitch, and she's singing the song, so lost in trying to concentrate on her voice that she doesn't notice that Sebastian has come back into the room.

"Sometimes love is not enough, and the road gets tough. I don't know why." She continues singing, becoming rather proud of herself that she's able to keep her voice low enough and sound good at the same time. By the time she finishes, she nods to herself, impressed.

"That's quite a voice you have there."

Harleigh jumps, her hand going to her heart, and turns around to see Sebastian standing at the door, his arms crossed, looking equally impressed.

"Um, thanks," she says, looking anywhere but his face in an attempt to hide her burning cheeks.

"I sing, too," he says, making his way to his bed. He sits down, but not before taking his shirt off. Harleigh has a hard time making any sound, so she just nods, her eyes straining to stay off of his abs. "Dalton's got a glee club, you know. The Warblers. I'm on it," he says this with a proud grin and Harleigh wants to roll her eyes.

"That's awesome. Do they have auditions any time soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon actually. I don't think you'll have a problem making it, though."

"And why is that?"

Sebastian flashes a cocky smile with a raise of a brow. "Because I'm the captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I had finals and then moved out of my dorm and back home, and I've been working nonstop. I've also just gotten back from a week of Disney World. It was amazing. I recently watched _She's the Man_, and I really wanted to get another chapter or two since it's been awhile, so here it is! The long awaited chapter 4.

**Chapter 4:**

"Alright, guys, since last year's graduation, we've lost some of our best singers. Not including myself, of course. So, we're looking for the best of the best. Show us what you've got."

Harleigh rolls her eyes at Sebastian's little speech, but quickly looks away when his eyes land on her, and he gives her that stupid smirk of his and sits down. Harleigh and a few other boys sit on the couches, waiting their turns. The others look confident, but Harleigh is nervous about her voice. _What if they know? What if they tell on me?_

"Austin Harris," Sebastian calls out, and Harleigh jumps. She's relieved to not be first, and then she wonders what the order is. She goes into panic mode, her hands fidgeting together as she watches Austin stand up and go to the middle of the room and start to sing.

Harleigh ends up being second to last, so it's only the council and the last boy in the room. She stands slowly and takes her spot in front of the council, clearing her throat.

"Uh, right, so I'm going to sing Train's Drive By."

Sebastian raises his brows, leaning forward in his seat. Harleigh watches him for a moment before glances down, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true…"

Harleigh had ended up practicing all morning after Sebastian left. She thought she had her voice control down, but as she got near the end of the song, her voice got a little higher. She sees Sebastian's brows coming together as he listens, and she thinks she's blown it, but she continues until the end. She's hot and sweating a little bit from being so nervous, and the council just sits there, watching her until Sebastian clears his throat.

"Would you mind waiting outside until we're done?"

Harleigh can't even speak, so she nods and leaves the room. When the door closes, she leans against the wall, face first, tapping her head several times before she stops, thinking that they might be able to hear her.

_Oh God, they know. They heard my girl voice, and now they know._

She was out there for a few minutes before the last boy walks out. He doesn't look too happy, and he eyes her as he passes. She watches him go for a second before swallowing and walking into the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, Evans."

Harleigh nods and does as she's told. There is a chair right where she had sang, and she sits, looking up at the council, Sebastian sitting back with his arms crossed. _This is it._

"Why did you choose that song?" He asks her carefully.

Harleigh is confused, and she takes her time thinking over an answer before speaking. "I liked it. It's very… laidback and fun."

"Towards the end of the song you're pitch changed a bit. You got higher. I don't think this was a great choice for you. Can you sing soprano?"

Harleigh's eyes widen just slightly and she shrugs. "I-I guess. I don't really get all of those terms. I kind of just sing."

Sebastian gives her a look, as do the other members of the council. "Sing something else. Something with a higher range."

Harleigh is about to just turn him down and leave, but she wants this. She wants to see the look on Carter's face when she wins. When they win. So she thinks of something to sing, and when she has it, she starts.

"Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade." The next lines she sings, she lets her voice hit the high notes like she normally would, hoping her girly voice doesn't cause any suspicion.

She keeps her eyes closed or above them until she finishes. Finally, she looks into Sebastian's eyes. She's surprised when she sees him smiling and nodding.

"That was… really awesome. How come you didn't sing something like that before?"

"I um, I think I sound like a girl when I sing higher notes, so…" She scratches the back of her neck, hoping her excuse is enough.

"We used to have a member who had a higher voice. He's one of the best singers I know," says a boy to the left of Sebastian. Sebastian immediately makes a face.

"Listen; don't ever hide your voice. You sing great. You're in," Sebastian tells her, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward. "Practice is every day, this room, at three."

Harleigh smiles brightly and nods. "Thanks!" She quickly leaves the room and out of the front doors until she's away from anyone. She pulls out her phone to call Kelsey.

"Kelsey! I made it! They made me sing normally, and I still made it!"

"They don't think you're a chick? Sweet! I knew you'd get in."

"I was so nervous. You have no idea. Sebastian was looking at me, and I could've sworn he just knew, and-"

"Knew what?"

Harleigh freezes, not daring to turn around. Although she had only met him yesterday, she knows his voice. Harleigh clears her throat as silently as she can and speaks in a slightly lower voice.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back later, Kels." She hopes Kelsey won't ask too many questions. She's tempted to hang up on her.

"That doesn't sound good. Call me ASAP. Tell me you love, too." And with that, Kelsey hangs up.

"Yeah, I love you, too." Harleigh pockets her phone and closes her eyes, bracing herself for the upcoming situation. Turning around, she sees Sebastian standing in front of her, a glint in his eyes, holding her book bag in one of his hands.

"You ran out so fast, you left this," he says, holding it out to her.

"Uh, thanks." She takes her bag and throws it on her shoulder, giving him a weak smile before turning to leave.

"Uh-uh, I'm not done. What do you think I know?" She can hear the smirk in his voice, and it's all she can do to keep from glaring at him when she turns around. She doesn't say anything and bites her lip, watching him eye her. After a few seconds, he smiles, but it's cocky and arrogant. He leans forward just a bit. "You don't have to say anything. Because I do know."

Harleigh can't hide the look of horror and shock on her face, and it's enough to cause Sebastian to laugh at her. She's having a heart attack, and he's laughing.

"You… you do?" She manages to squeak out.

"Of course, I do. It's so obvious. The voice, the fake act you got going with your friend. And come on, man, the way you dress. It's a dead giveaway."

Harleigh is dying. She's sure of it. He knows, and he's going to tell everyone. Except… he doesn't look upset or threatening at all. In fact, he looks nicer now, without that stupid smirk on his face.

"You don't think it's weird?"

Sebastian gives her an amused, confused look before shaking his head. "No…?" He laughs again. "I mean, it's a little weird that you're keeping it a secret when it's so obvious, but, hey it's cool. You aren't comfortable with it yet."

Okay, now Harleigh is confused. And his smirk is back.

"I'll admit, I know a few guys that wouldn't mind tapping that, but it's your loss, man."

Oh. _Ohh._ He thinks… Hah! He's thinks she's gay! Well, that he's gay. He doesn't know she's a girl. Yes!

"Uh, yeah, I'm not… I mean… I was raised religious. It's been kind of hard. Coming to terms with things." She tries to make her voice sound convincing, and she's sure it works, because Sebastian gives her an understanding look.

"Look, I won't tell anyone if you aren't out yet. I get it." Sebastian gives her a pat on her shoulder that causes her to jerk a bit under its weight, but she gives him a smile.

"Nah, you know what? I'm done with secrets." Sebastian lifts a brow in question. Harleigh nods. "I'm out. Well, I'm coming out. If anyone asks, I am gay!" She says this a bit loud, and it hits her that everyone will think that her brother is gay when/if he comes to Dalton. She swallows hard, but pushes the thought back. She figures this will make things a bit easier for her. Her natural girly-ness will be taken as her flamboyant gayness (hopefully), so she won't have to hide things as much.

Sebastian looks amused by her statement and crosses his arms. She misses his eyes moving down her body, his smirk turning positively evil. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to get rid of that fake voice, too?"

Harleigh looks at him, almost afraid to revert back to her normal talking voice. "But I sound like a girl."

"So what? I know a few guys that do." Sebastian just shrugs.

Harleigh bites her lip. "Uh, so does this sound better?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raise, and he laughs. "Okay, maybe you should hide your voice."

Harleigh glares at him.

"I'm kidding, Haden. Learn to take a joke. Anyway, I'll catch you later." Sebastian turns, but then faces Harleigh again. "Oh, yeah, if you need any help finding classes or anything, and I'm not in the room, just call me." He then proceeds to grab her phone, dialing in a number, and handing it back once it's saved. He gives her a grin and a wink, and then makes his way back into the building.

Harleigh sighs audibly once he's gone. That was close. She looks at her phone, needing to talk to Kelsey immediately. When she unlocks her phone, she sees that his contact screen is still up. She can't help but roll her eyes at the name.

_The Sex God_


	5. Author's Note

No, it isn't another chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait guys!

I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive and will be writing another chapter soon. I have been busy with work and having a social life (surprisingly), but it will come soon!

I want to thank everyone for reading and following the story.

It would be amazing if you could review after you read. The site made it so easy, with it being right at the bottom now!

Anyway, thank you, I love you all, and I will work on a new chapter soon!

Xoxo,

kswaf


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When classes start, Harleigh makes sure the last person she asks for help is Sebastian. She's late for her first class, but the teacher isn't too hard on her. It is the first day after all. She sits down, her cheeks tinged pink, and opens her book.

"Hey, you're new to the Warblers, aren't you?"

Harleigh looks to her right to see a slightly familiar face. She knows he's a Warbler, but she didn't get the chance to really meet any of them. She nods and gives the boy a smile.

"Sweet. I'm Jeff." He holds out his hand to her with a warm smile.

"Haden," she says, shaking his hand firmly. Just because everyone will be thinking she's gay, doesn't mean she has to be too feminine.

"You need any help with finding your classes? Ms. Lewis isn't nearly as strict as some of the teachers are." Harleigh nodded. "Lemme see your schedule. Hm, okay. Looks like we have French together later. Your next class, English, that'll be upstairs. Calculus is downstairs at the end of the hall. Then lunch is in the café. And then Chemistry, yikes. That's in the science building. French will be by the dean's office."

"You don't have to help me, you know."

Jeff looks at her with a surprised look, but it quickly vanishes. "Nah, you're a Warbler now. We're family, and family looks out for each other."

Harleigh gets a warm feeling in her chest, and she knows that if she doesn't make any other friends here, she'll have him.

Once their class ends, Harleigh and Jeff walk out together, heading upstairs.

"So, I heard you're rooming with Sebastian. What's that been like?" Jeff asks. There's a look on his face that Harleigh can't quite place.

"He's… a little annoying. Why? Do you…?"

Jeff laughs and shakes his head. "No, no, no. I'm not gay. I just know how he can be. And, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's sorta been giving you that look."

"'That look'?" Harleigh's brow rises in confusion.

"Yeah. I've seen him give other guys that look before. It means he's taken an interest in you. Now, let me be the first to warn you. He's kind of a whore."

Harleigh can't stop herself from bursting into laughter, trying not to show how alarmed she is by how girly she sounds. Jeff doesn't seem to notice.

"I say that with the utmost respect, of course. He's a cool guy when he isn't trying to get into your pants."

Harleigh laughs again, giving Jeff a questionable look. Jeff sighs.

"Okay, so we made out. It was once. We were both insanely drunk, but I've cleared things up with him."

Harleigh shakes her head, still giggling. When Jeff stops at a classroom, he turns to face Harleigh. "You don't think he'll try anything with me, huh?"

Jeff looks around and chews on his lip for a second, before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know. Just maybe stay away from partying with him." They both laugh. "Well, this is it. You should sit with me and some other Warblers at lunch. Sound good?"

Harleigh smiles and nods. "Yeah, sounds perfect."

"Cool, see you later." With that, Jeff waves and hurries off to his next class.

Her classes drag on, and Harleigh kind of hates life. Dalton's courses are much harder than her old schools. It's only half of her day, and she has hours of homework to do. When lunch rolls around, she's grateful for a bit of relax time, but she immediately tenses when she sees Sebastian.

After hearing Jeff's report on him, she's a little nervous to be around him. _What if he tries to come onto me? What do I do? He thinks I'm gay now, so it's like open season._

Grabbing some lunch, she sits down next to Jeff and is introduced properly right away. Everyone seems so nice and accepting of her. She's in the middle of learning everyone's name when Sebastian sits down across from her.

"And you already know Sebastian," Jeff says, and he can't help but grin at Harleigh's reaction.

Sebastian winks at her and takes a bite into his apple. His eyes don't leave hers, and Harleigh starts to feel uncomfortable. She shifts slightly, clears her throat, and looks away, nodding. "Yeah, I know him." She tries to add a smile, but she's sure it looks strained.

"Sebastian, have you thought of anything for sectionals?"

Sebastian looks away from Harleigh and answers Nick with an explanations of song ideas and other things. Harleigh feels better without his eyes on her, and she continues eating.

Lunch goes by too quickly, and Harleigh is heading back to class sooner than she hoped. She's looking for her chemistry class when she makes a corner looking the other way and knocks into the hard chest of someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I-" She stops immediately when she sees Sebastian looking down at her. He looks angry for a second, but once he's registered that it's her, er, him rather, he grins.

"Finding your way alright?" He asks, readjusting the books in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm finding them just fine thanks." Harleigh makes to go around him, but he manages to grab her schedule from her hands.

"Chemistry with Hillson? You might want to turn around then."

Harleigh stops and rolls her eyes before turning around. She snatches the paper from him. "Thanks."

"I'll walk you there."

"I don't need your assistance. I'm perfectly capable of walking alone."

"Fine, I'll just walk next to you. You can pretend I'm not here."

"Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Sure do."

Harleigh sighed and continued down the hall until she reaches the room number. She glances back, noticing that he's still there. Her eyes narrow at him, but he only gives her a smirk.

"Seriously, it's a little weird now. Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm just going to class."

Harleigh's eyes widen and she almost groans. She rushes to the nearest table that already has someone sitting in the other chair. Sebastian winks at her before taking a seat in the back.

The bell goes off and a young woman walks in, setting her things on the desk at the front of the class. She's younger than the other teachers she's seen, and Harleigh can't help but laugh at some of the boys' reactions to her.

"Welcome, students. I hope you are all enjoying your first day here at Dalton. My name is Ms. Hillson. Now, I understand most teachers here like to pile on work the very first day to try and scare you, but since I'd rather not have a ton to grade tomorrow, I'm going to let you guys do a lab today."

A round of cheering ensues, and Harleigh claps along, glad to have a break.

"Alright, you're going to need a partner for this lab." Another rush of excitement erupts, but Ms. Hillson shushes it. "Now before you get too excited, you are not picking your own partners. I'm going to be choosing for you."

The class groans, but Harleigh is happy because she is sure that Sebastian would choose her as his partner, and she really didn't want to have to be stuck with him for the rest of the semester. Or however long she would be stuck here.

Ms. Hillson begins calling out pairs. There is no specific order, so Harleigh can only pray that she and Sebastian aren't put together.

"Haden Evans and Peter Thompson."

Harleigh almost pumps her fist but just manages to refrain from doing so.

"Ma'am, he transferred."

"Oh, okay. I guess you get someone else, Haden. Um, let's see." Ms. Hillson eyes her list of students before tapping a name with a pencil. "Sebastian Smythe. You'll be paired with Mr. Evans. Let's hope he can motivate you to pass this year, yes?"

Harleigh's heart nearly stops. Not only is she paired with him, but apparently he doesn't do any work either. She looks back to see him, for once, looking annoyed. His arms are crossed, and he rolls his eyes, looking down at the desk.

"Okay, everyone, move to a table with your partner, and I'll get everything set up."

Harleigh sighs heavily and grabs her books, making her way to the back table. Sebastian doesn't say anything, much to her surprise, so she opens her book to the page number written on the board. After a few minutes of silence, Harleigh turns to him.

"Listen, I'm not amazing at chemistry, so if we're going to be partners, you will be putting in an equal amount of work, okay? I know you're older than I am, but I have no problem with throwing this book at you if you don't do any work."

Sebastian snorts and gives her a look that's new to her. It isn't too friendly, but there's something else there that she can't point out.

"I only failed because of some jackass that framed me for giving out exam answers. In case you didn't know, I'm pretty fucking smart, so don't go running your mouth when you don't know shit."

Harleigh was taken aback at his sudden malice. She stared at him for a second before nodding and looking back at her book. She must have looked scared because she hears him sigh next to her.

"Listen, I'm… it's just a touchy topic. I was number one in my class before that happened, so just don't bring it up again, okay?"

Harleigh nods and takes out her notebook. While writing down the lab instructions, she glances over at Sebastian. She almost feels sorry for him, but then he catches her glance and grins, puckering his lips at her, and she rolls her eyes.

**AN:** So, this is a horrible chapter, and I apologize. I wanted to get something out, and I was having writers block, and this is what happened. The next chapter will be better, I promise!

Also, I'm working on a cover art for this, so hopefully I can have that done soon, too.

Thank you all for the reviews/follows/etc. It means a lot to me :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Once again, I apologize for the wait. Normal excuses: school, work, social life, and procrastination. Oh! I made a cover for this story, so I'll get to uploading that soon. I wanted to add Sebastian in it, but it was hard to manipulate his photos in his Dalton uniform, so I gave up. Anyway, HUUUUGE thanks to all of my followers of the story, and of course, everyone who reviews. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

**Chapter 6:**

The first week of school is always tough and a bit strange. Dalton wasn't exactly an easy school and adding Warbler practice every day didn't make things any better. And if adjusting to a new school, classes, and classmates wasn't a little strange, then having to cross dress all of the time certainly made things interesting for Harleigh. She was constantly forgetting that she was pretending to be her brother. More than once she was caught off-guard and not answering to "Haden", which earned her a few odd looks from several people.

Once classes let out on Friday, Harleigh quickly runs to her room. Seeing that Sebastian isn't in sight, she takes out her phone and dials Kelsey's number.

"What it do, babe?"

Harleigh makes a face. "What?"

Kelsey sighs. "Nothing. What's up?"

"I need major girl bonding time. Are you free later?"

"I'm free now. Let's go shopping! We can get you some more hot guy clothes."

"No, Kels. Harleigh needs girl time. I'm putting Haden away for a few hours. Well, after Warbler practice."

Kelsey scoffs, and Harleigh can almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Please. You can skip one practice. Tell them you aren't feeling well or something. Or… Oh! Tell them that your mom is sick, and you need to go home and check on her."

"This is my first week of practice! I can't just skip out like that. Besides, Regionals is in a few weeks, and I haven't learned all of the choreogra-"

"Haaaaaarleeeeeeeeeigh," Kelsey groans loudly, signaling her boredom, and Harleigh sighs. Just then, the door opens and Sebastian walks in, glancing at her before dropping his things on the bed. Harleigh stares at him for a moment, teeth digging into her bottom lip, before sighing once more.

"How bad is it?" She asks into the phone.

"What?" Kelsey's question is garbled, like she just took a big bite of a sandwich.

"Bed rest? But who's going to take care of you? It's not like dad is around anymore…"

"Harleigh, what the fuck are you talk- Oh. Start crying. That'll be a nice touch."

"I wish I could, but you know I have practice."

By this time, Sebastian is looking at her curiously. Harleigh makes eye contact with him for a second and dismisses him.

"Mom, I love you, but this means a lot to me. I'm sorry."

"I am so proud of your devious ways," Kelsey says. "I'm going to hang up. Pretend she's super mad at you or whatever. Text me!"

Harleigh rips the phone away from her ear and throws it onto it bed, groaning as manly as possible. She turns and sees that Sebastian is still watching her.

"Everything okay, Haden?"

Harleigh swallows thickly and nods. "Uh, yeah. Well, no. My mom is really sick. She's been put on bed rest, and she wanted me to come over and take care of her today, but I told her I had practice, and she got upset and hung up on me." She sighs. "She just doesn't understand." Glancing at the clock, Harleigh grabs her phone and makes her way to the door. "We might wanna get going. Practice starts in 10 minutes."

"Whoa, wait, hold on," Sebastian stands and walks to Harleigh. "Your mom is sick. Go take care of her. It's just one practice. I'll vouch for you, k?" He grins and winks at Harleigh.

"Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm lead Warbler. I got your back."

"Thank you so much, Sebastian. It means a lot to me." Harleigh gives him a smile before opening the door and heading out. Just before it closes, she hears Sebastian:

"You owe me one!"

That's when she regrets her decision, but she decides to sulk about it later and particularly while she's around Kelsey.

She sends Kelsey a text to pick her up and to bring her some clothes and shoes—and lots of makeup—as she makes her way out of the dorms and to the front parking lot. The second she hits send, she smacks into someone.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!" She looks up to see Jeff smiling down at her.

"No worries, dude. You coming to practice?" He asks, eying her choice of path.

"Uh, no. My mom is really sick, and I have to go make sure she's okay." She avoids eye contact with him, hating having to lie to such a nice guy.

"Aw, that sucks. So, you won't be free tonight? Some of the guys and I were thinking about hanging out."

"Nah, sorry man. Next time, definitely."

Jeff smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Sweet. See ya later. Tell your mom the Warblers wish her speedy recovery." He grins and waves.

"Sure thing. See ya!"

She lets out a breath and makes her way to the front where she waits almost 30 minutes for Kelsey to get her. She gets into the back seat and sees a bag filled with clothes and shoes.

"Kels, what…?"

"I didn't know what you'd want to wear. I grabbed a few pairs of shorts and shirts. There are some skinnies in there, along with a dress or two. Some wedges, Vans, sandals, and flats. Makeup is up here."

Harleigh digs through the bag and settles on a crop top, high-waisted denim shorts with wedges. She climbs into the frost seat and cakes on foundation, mascara, and a little bit of lipstick. She was never that kind of girl, but after being a boy for a while, she had an insane need to feel as feminine as possible. The last touch after brushing down her hair was a floral headband.

The minute they step into the mall, Harleigh heads off to Forever 21. Although she has no intention of buying anything, just being around so many cute clothes makes her feel better and less stressed. She and Kelsey have a little runway show for each other; however, it ends when the store manager starts checking in on them in the dressing room.

They do the same thing for several stores they enter, including Pac Sun, Hollister, and Victoria's Secret.

"It feels so great to have boobs again," Harleigh calls to Kelsey from her dressing room. She's been admiring her figure in the lingerie set she's trying on. She opted for the push up bra, which she thinks was a great idea. "I never thought I'd actually miss them this much."

Kelsey's laughter is loud against the silence, and Harleigh laughs, too. "You're such a weirdo," Kelsey jokes. "Come on. Get dressed. I want coffee."

The two dress and leave, earning looks from the workers. They just smile and walk out, heading towards a coffee shop near the food court. Harleigh sits at a table as Kelsey goes to the counter to order their coffees. After paying, she sits back down until her name is called. She gets up to retrieve the cups, thanking the barista behind the counter.

"Kelsey, right?"

Kelsey turns at the sound of her name, nearly dropping the cups at the face she looks up at.

"Shit. Hi. Sorry. What's up? What are you doing here?"

Sebastian quirks a brow at her, but answers anyway. "I'm here with the Warblers. We're about to catch a movie. Where's your boyfriend?"

Kelsey rolls her eyes at him. "At home, taking care of his mom."

"Really? Then who's that you were sitting with?"

Kelsey looks over at Harleigh. From this angle, the fact that she's sitting in an armchair and only the top of her head is showing, and because she took her headband off, it does look like Harleigh as Haden is sitting there. Kelsey's eyes widen just a bit, and she looks back at Sebastian, who is waiting with his arms crossed for an answer.

"That's his sister."

Sebastian laughs and nods. "Yeah, okay." He starts walking over to Harleigh. "I'm supposed to believe that's Haden's sis-" Sebastian rounds the table and stops talking the second his eyes land on Harleigh. She squeaks, staring up at him, lost for words. "-ter."

Kelsey runs over and sets Harleigh's coffee down on the table. "Sebastian, meet Harleigh, Haden's twin. Harls, this is Haden's roomie, Sebastian, otherwise known as jerk-a-saurus."

Harleigh manages to smile at him. "Nice to meet you," she says in her 'sweet voice'. She figures since Sebastian has heard her normal voice on Haden, she should have a girlier voice for herself.

"Hey," is the only thing Sebastian says. He's staring at Harleigh, his head tilted just slightly.

"Hey, Sebastian, we're about to head to- whoa! You look just like my friend at school. Except you're a girl." Jeff looks from Sebastian to Harleigh curiously.

"Yeah, that's Haden's sister, Harleigh." Sebastian doesn't take his eyes off Harleigh.

Harleigh smiles at Jeff. "And this is my best friend Kelsey."

"Ho-la!" Kelsey gives a bright smile and a wave, to which Jeff grins.

"Nice to meet you, Kelsey. And you, Harleigh. So, hey, Sebastian, we're going to head to the theater now. Would you ladies like to join us? I'm sure the guys would love to meet Haden's sister and her pretty friend."

Harleigh sees Kelsey blush and roll her eyes playfully, and she holds back a laugh. Kelsey looks at Harleigh, who shrugs. Kelsey turns to Jeff with a grin.

"As long as you buy me popcorn. Deal?"

Jeff returns her grin and holds out his arm. "Deal." Kelsey links hers with his, and they start walking out of the coffee shop.

Harleigh stands and grabs her coffee, glancing at Sebastian. He's still looking at her, and it's starting to creep Harleigh out.

"Okay, can you not stare at me like that? It's weird."

"Yeah, well, it's weird how much you look like Haden."

"Crazy how the twin thing works, huh?" Harleigh sips her coffee and follows after Kelsey and Jeff. A few feet behind her, she hears Sebastian's footsteps follow. She lets out a breath of relief. This was going to be a long night.

**Follow and Review 3**


End file.
